IM Trouble
by Citizen-Kaine
Summary: You fell in love with me through the internet... But my brother said now... Forgive me Bakura I've failed in protecting you, Darkness is coming and I know we'll both lose. Rated M for language and blood... chapter four has a surprise Yaoi love
1. Start your IM

Summery: I.M. It's something everyone uses right? That's what Bakura thought so he tried it. Now he's fallen in hopeless love with someone he's never met. Is this other someone he can trust… or is it that boy who said he would kill him?

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh if I did there would be a lot less dueling and more fighting.

Warnings: shounen-ai, a bit of swearing…and most probably major OC-ness.

A.N. All Yami's have their own bodies. Also as I've been told I'm not as good at playing these people like I thought first hand. So please forgive the OC for all of them.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Ryou: 16 Yami: 17

Bakura: 17 Seto: 17

Malik: 16 Joey: 17

Marik: 17 Yugi: 16

Chapter One.

Start your IM

Aug. 25, 2006 10pm

Bakura watched his sister type on the computer, not a care in the world. He watched as the IM's popped up and she replied back then went on with her game. Almost as talking to the people was simple as nothing. He tilted his head to the side as she froze and giggled, then typed again. "Hey sis…" Bakura said stepping closer to her.

She blushed and closed the window before looking at him. "Y-Yes Bakura?" She asked flustered.

Bakura tapped the computer screen. "Can you set me up an account?" He asked looking at her now. She smiled and nodded. "I'll add some of your friends to it so you don't have to find them if you want." She opened a screen and started to type away then turned him. "Ok pick a name…"

Aug. 26, 2006 12pm

Bakura finally had the computer and he looked at the IM message in front of him. "Ok so this is Yami… and this is Marik and Malik." He said scrolling through the list. "And this is Yugi… fallowed by… by… Who?" He asked looking at the name. It read Angelabove and Bakura didn't know who the hell that was.

None of his friends where Angel's, except Yugi, and Yami had proven that he wasn't an Angel after all. Bakura watched as the lit up next to the person's IM name meaning they where on.

Bakura shrugged. "Ok Guess I'll find out then." He double clicked the name and typed in who are you. Hating chat speak he used real words.

He waited then there was a reply.

Angelabove: My Name is something you should know Bakura

But because you seem so clueless I'll tell you, my name is Angel

Bakura raised an eyebrow before he shrugged. "Makes since." Then he typed back, and started to find out more of said Angel, and tried to find out how he knew the other person.

Aug. 26, 2006 11pm

Smiling Bakura said good-bye to Angel and closed the IM screen. He yawned and thought about what he had just talked about with someone he barely knew. How it seemed ok to tell the truth about his life, and tell how he felt about life… and his need to find someone to finally love him for himself.

All blood splattering, chaos causing, and destructiveness that filled his body.

How Angel had replied to all of his feelings, and thoughts, comforting him in a small way. He found out about Angel as well, that Angel was actually a boy, going to his new school. The school he would be going to tomorrow. Bakura looked at the clock. "Correction, today." He said standing out from behind the desk.

He reached for the off switch of the computer when he heard a dig from the IM he had left on. He looked puzzled seeing how Angel had just logged out. He looked at the computer screen still a bit puzzled. He froze and read the message before him.

Darkness: Hello Bakura, I would like to be the first to welcome you to our school. May I also wish you a good year, and I hope you find that you in joy our town, and all of the things we have.

Oh and keep you back watched. I'm coming after you… and this time when I try to kill you, I won't miss.

Bakura stared stunned at what he was reading. Anger started to fuel in him and he growled. "How dare they try to scare me!" He yelled and pulled the plug out of the computer and stomped off to his room. "I'll get them for this… I'll get them good." He growled.

End of Chapter one

A.N. I know it's short but Next chapter is going to be at the lest seven to eight pages long, so I thought I'd take it a bit slow.

Anyways'

Next Time on YUGIOH!

Who's this Angelabove?

Who is Darkness?

And why is Ryou crying?

You'll find out next time!!!


	2. School is a waste,

IM Trouble Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh if I did there would be a lot less dueling and more fighting.

Warnings: shounen-ai, a bit of swearing…and most probably major OC-ness. Marik-evil one Malik- Some what good.

A.N. **sighs** though I wish I could say I'm perfect at playing Bakura I can't… because I'm not him.

I'd like to first say that I hope you all in joy this chapter, it took a while as you can clearly see, and it went through a lot of editing.

I'd also like to thank you to those who are watching the story. I know you didn't review but that's ok. I know your watching hoping Bakura gets in trouble, or Ryou for that case. Much love to my watchers.

Anyways on with the story!!

School is a waste, leaving a bitter taste. 

Aug. 27, 2006. 7 am

The boy hit the wall and let out a cry of pain. He whimpered trying to curl up into the fetal possession but failed by a swift kick to his gut, then his head. His head jerked back and blood started to gush from his nose. His face bruised, and his body acing he tried to stand. But failed.

His attacker laughed watching his pathetic attempts to move. The white haired boy looked up his hazel eyes watching his attacker in fear. _'How could this happen to me?'_ He thought whimpered as the attacker threatened to hit him again.

It was true the boy had done nothing wrong; Ryou was alone… only walking to school like he always did. He had just come to Japan and he still didn't have any friends. As he walked he had turned the corner heading to school, and things went down hill. Boys all smiling at him had surrounded him.

Then things had gone down hill. The boy's had ganged up on him each taking turns on hitting him. All of them chanting, "Kill him."

And that's where he was now. On the ground whimpering, and shivering like there was no day tomorrow. Soon the group stopped and the attackers looked up and all of them whimpered. Slowly raising his head Ryou watched them. They where looking at a boy who looked oddly like him. His silver hair was more tangled and askew and his eyes where blood red but if the two had been walking down the street together, you would have sword they where brothers or twins.

The boy growled at the group and picked one up by the front of his shirt. "Now that I'm here, I'll be the only one to inflict pain on others." He growled before he tossed the kid to the side like a used tissue.

He looked at the others and before he bellowed out, **"NOW SKAT before I send you ALL to the shadow realm!" **That sent the boys in a panic and they ran.

Slowly Ryou gripped the wall for support and tried to stand. The other grabbed Ryou by the front before he could fall to the ground once more. Ryou slowly raised his head so he could look at the other. "I thank you…" He was able to choke out; his voice was harsh now from the beating. The other watched Ryou before he helped Ryou stand and held a tissue to his nose tilting Ryou's head back to stop the bleeding.

"What's your name kid?" The other asked holding the back of Ryou's head gently. Ryou coughed before he replied "Ryou."

The other smiled and nodded. "My name is Bakura." He removed the tissue once the bleeding had stopped. Ryou coughed again and held his stomach. Bakura smiled at Ryou holding Ryou's chin with his right hand.

"You're pretty cute… where you from?"

Ryou blushed a little and tried to smile. "I'm from England."

Bakura nodded, "So that's where that accent comes in… Well Ryou, you don't look like you can handle being by your self. So for just this once I'll help you out."

The two started towards the school, Ryou's arm around Bakura's neck, and Ryou limping a bit. The two didn't seem to notice the black haired male fallowing them to the school gates, carefully listening to their conversation, and plotting how he would take them out. Or at lest one of them out.

Aug. 27, 2006 3:40 PM.

The bell rang and Bakura huffed looking up from his desk. "Damn bell… Wake me up…" He growled and stood grabbing his backpack and notebooks. He reached for his notebook when he noticed something. A note? It looked like a note at lest.

His name was written on it neatly, and at the bottom was a signature he'd never seen before.

Not in real life at lest.

Looking closely at the signature he smirked. Angelabove had given him this. Probly saw he was sleeping and snuck it in with his things. He smiled broadly as he exited the classroom and headed to his locker to put away his shit.

Once reaching his locker he shoved his stuff inside and opened the note from Angel.

_Dear Bakura,_

_I'm glad to see you came to school, I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self to you. I had gotten caught up in a few things this morning and I was unable to reach you. I had a friend slip this into your notebook from me I'm sorry. I hope your not mad at me, I'd be… well I'd be very sad if you where mad. _

_I hope this cheers you up a bit, knowing that you've already got a stalker in this school, when all your secret stalkers where left behind at your old school._

_I'll be watching you my love._

_Angel _

Bakura smirked and folded the slip silently. "My love?" He whispered a bit taken back by that, he had to make sure he had read right. Opening it and reading it again he nodded, it was there in cursive print, I'll be watching you my love.

Bakura could feel butterflies in his stomach, and his heart raced. Was this the feeling of being loved? Finally, was he loved?

He closed his eyes his head resting agent his locker door. He let out a moan and slid down the locker door eyes closed. "Who are you Angel?" He whispered to him self.

When he finally opened his eyes he saw two pairs of feet in front of him. Then snickering. Bakura growled looking up. "Marik, Malik what are you two looking at?" He growled standing up quickly.

Marik smirked, "My Angel oh Angel!" He moaned placing a hand on his head. Malik giggled and leaned ageist his Yami. "Oh My Angel!" They started to moan Angel together before they both laughed. Bakura's face turned red in anger he then grabbed the front of both boy's shirts. "KNOCK IT THE HELL OFF!" He yelled tempted to hit them. They still snickered.

Bakura gave up and pushed them away, then slid the note into his pocket and started to walk. "STOP!" Malik yelled grabbing Bakura's shoulder. Marik smiled. "We have a note for you from some senior. He said you have to read it right away."

Bakura growled and ripped the note out of their hands and looked at the outside of the note. His name was written just as nicely but there was no signature of whom it came from. He opened it and read the inside quickly before he growled reading it once more.

_Dear Bakura,_

_How's it going you in joy your first day? Hope you did seeing how it will be one of your last. I've seen you with the other new kid; do you swing that way or something? Gay Bakura? Would you like that written on your gravestone?_

_I'll make sure to have that carved into your skin while you scream for me to stop, how's that sound?_

_Well I'll let you chose, oh and tell the dip shits who gave this to you that they need to keep their grubby hands to them self's. I don't need my ass grabbed again._

_Darkness. _

Bakura let out an angered growl, and a groan as he crumpled up the paper into a ball then threw it at Malik. "You dip shit! Never give me an un signed note again!"

Malik shook his head. "What's wrong Bakura?" He asked starting to un crumple the note. "I've got a dumb ass stalking me, saying he's going to kill me. That's what's wrong." Bakura huffed a bit before he picked up the note from Angel, stuffed it into his pocket and started to walk. "And the only person I want to see today **ISN'T HERE**!"

Bakura stomped out of the school entrance and walked down the stairs. _'School is such a waste.'_ He thought looking at the note Malik had tossed at him again. It left a bitter taste in his mouth even thinking about this Darkness kid. He shook his head and tossed it into the trash.

"I'm going home, and I'm going to ignore the world." Bakura muttered as he exited the school area.

Aug. 27, 2006. 5PM 

Bakura entered the house quietly. Then slammed the door shut to let his sister and father know he was pissed and home. He tossed his backpack to the ground and stomped upstairs to the computer room. His sister quickly logged out and smiled at him as she stood. "Hello Bakura, I'm supposing you didn't have the best first day of school." Bakura grunted as he walked over to the other computer and slumped in the seat. "You had a visitor… He said to tell you he hoped you had a very good first day and to give you this." She handed Bakura the small present before she exited the room giggling.

Bakura opened it slowly and smirked. The wrapping paper had fooled him; the green spotted on blue made people think it was a goofy present, but inside was something much better. Bakura smiled closing the lid to the box, and set it down on the table next to the computer, the gold angel resting silently.

**Bakura-chan: You know Angel; you don't have to do this for me.**

He typed on the I.M. to Angel who happened to get on after he logged in.

**Angel: But love, you seemed… you seemed so down after school. I knew you address so I just dropped it off. I'm sorry.**

Bakura watched the screen. "Sorry?" He whispered watching the screen still. "Why should you be sorry? That was the best thing anyone's ever done for me… You're the best thing ever to happen Angel…"

He hadn't realized he had typed that but Angel had replied ether way.

**Angel: Oh Bakura… I thank you… but I'm sure you're just over reacting. **

Bakura covered his mouth a blush creeping over his cheeks. He sure didn't mean to type that out. He lowered his eyes and shook his head. How was he supposed to reply to that? Say I'm not sorry, I think I'm feeling what you call love? To say I really didn't mean that?

All Bakura actually knew right now was, Angel the boy he had never met. The boy who treated like something… the boy who kept his face hidden but knew Bakura… Was the boy he was starting to fall in love with.

A.N. Thank you very much for reading!!!  
I almost made my goal of 8 pages! It's 6! Close enough for two day's of typing and more editing then needed!

Well bye guys!!


	3. The case the chase

I.M. Trouble, Chapter Three

Notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh if I did there would be a lot less dueling and more fighting.

Warnings: shounen-ai, a bit of swearing…and most probably major OC-ness. Marik-evil one Malik- Some what good.

A.N. **sighs** though I wish I could say I'm perfect at playing Bakura I can't… because I'm not him.

Chapter Three: The chase, and the case.

Sept. 10th 2006

Placing his fingers over his mouth Bakura thought, this was his normal pose when thinking you could say. A hat rested on his head lightly, not inflicting any damage to his hair. And his Jacket was pulled on tightly. Malik and Marik stood beside him looking at the kid below them in the ditch.

"Why'd yeah do that 'Kura?" Malik asked coughing from the cold. Marik put and arm around Malik helping him keep warm. Bakura looked at Malik then to Marik. "Let's say the kid was pissing me off. He fallows me around, and isn't he one of the kids giving you two shit?" He asked, the two nodded.

"So I took him out. No biggy."

The two laughed and nodded, "Ok Bakura." Marik said as he started to walk, with Malik under his arm, up the street.

Bakura looked down in the ditch watching the boy. The kids brown hair ruffled in the wind, his eyes where open and his mouth formed a scream. The kids name had been Nick, but now his soul was gone to the shadow realm. Bakura had no plans to bring it back ever. Always fallowing him, and always pestering Malik and Marik. It had become too annoying for Bakura's taste. Bakura hid his ring as he zipped up his coat again.

'_When the cops come… they won't know what to do with the zombie… Take him to the hospital I guess… drug over dose.'_ He thought a smirk playing on his lips.

Bakura sighed as he started down the street, _'Maybe that's the Darkness kid and all this madness will stop.'_ He thought painfully looking to the school. "I just hope it wasn't Angel…"

It wasn't too long ago Bakura had finally came to terms with his situation with Angel. He really did love someone for this once of his life. And To that he worried… Bakura was someone who picked on people, and as he had just done, sent them to the shadow realm. He now had to be more careful, Angel still wouldn't show himself to Bakura, and that made him fear that he would kill him or hurt him.

Turning the corner of the street Bakura ran into Malik and Marik who had stopped looking at something. "Hey you two, walk much?" Bakura growled rubbing his head.

"Hey 'Kura, isn't that, that Ryou kid?" Malik asked looking at Bakura. Bakura glanced over at a group of people picking on the more innocent version of him self. Bakura shrugged. "Yeah what of it."

"Didn't you tell those kids to leave him alone?" Marik asked a smile spreading on his lips. Bakura chuckled. "I did…"

"What do you say to us teaching them to fallow your orders," Malik said cracking his knuckles. To the Bakura laughed cracking his own knuckles and, with the blonds at his side, headed over to the group of kids.

Ryou whimpered as the boys laughed at him. His side ached from the pounding and his breath was starting to cut short. "Stupid Angel of a kid, it's about time we cut your wings!" One yelled. The others nodded and started to come closer to him. _'This is it then? Is my life going to end? What will Bakura think when he never finds me?'_ Ryou thought whimpering he covered his head.

There was a thud as a boy fell to the ground next to Ryou lying motionless. The other boys looked at what had caused this, Bakura Malik and Marik smirked all cracking their Knuckles. "Who's next?"

"This is the last time you mess with us Bakura!" One kid yelled before they charged at the boys. Bakura tossed a few over his shoulder, and Marik and Malik looked to be doing a dance as they punched, kicked, and tossed boys out of their way to get to Ryou. Bakura lead the charge to the leader of the group and grabbed him before he could run.

"What did I tell you?" Bakura growled looking at the shivering kid in his Grasp.

"N-Not to p-pick on any o-one or you'd s-send us to the s-s-shadow…" he couldn't finish his sentence or another sentence if he tried. Bakura had zapped his mind and soul away to the shadow realm. "That's right." He tossed the kid to the ground before he started over to Ryou. "Malik, Marik take the two boys to the ditch… the others will run… or already have run away on their own." Bakura watched as the still alive kids ran like dogs.

Bakura shook his head as he bent down and looked at Ryou. "Hey you ok?"

Ryou looked up from under his hands. "Y-yeah." He whispered before he winced when Bakura placed a hand on Ryou's cheek. Bakura slid his hand to Ryou's chin and pulled it up a bit. "Why where they picking on you?"

"Because… I'm an Angel to them I guess…"

"You're innocent pure and rid of all evil?"

"You could say that. Some people call me Angel for it." Ryou winced again and blushed as Bakura slid his thumb over Ryou's lips looking into his eyes. "Call you Angel?" He whispered leaning closer watching Ryou.

Ryou blushed as their lips came close enough to almost touch. "Are you my Angel Ryou?" Bakura whispered, Ryou's eyes went wide and he watched as Bakura pulled away standing. 

Bakura nodded as Malik and Marik came running over to him and nodded. "It's done." They said and laughed. Bakura nodded and waved to Ryou who blushed biting his bottom lip.

_ 'Bakura knows…'_ He thought and looked down. He thought he had hidden the fact that he was Angel better then that.

A.N. W00t I'm On five people's alert lists now! And I've got a review! HIZZA!

Thanks guys much love.

Anyways in joy. I know I'm updating really fast and you're all like shit she's gonna run out of Idea's soon but nope! I just want to get to the plot so I can start the real story behind this. Ok

Bye!


	4. MA chapter

1Chapter Four IM Trouble

Notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh if I did there would be a lot less dueling and more fighting.

Warnings: Yaoi (Major in this chapter) a bit of swearing…and most probably major OC-ness.

A.N. Ok, ok. I'm done telling you guys over and over. If you don't know it yet I'm going to hurt you.

Last Time On Yugioh I.M. Trouble:

"_You could say that. Some people call me Angel for it." Ryou winced again and blushed as Bakura slid his thumb over Ryou's lips looking into his eyes. "Call you Angel?" He whispered leaning closer watching Ryou._

_Ryou blushed as their lips came close enough to almost touch. "Are you my Angel Ryou?" Bakura whispered, Ryou's eyes went wide and he watched as Bakura pulled away standing._

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter Four: October Madness

Oct. 13th 2006

'_How was it already the 13th of October? How in the world did time move this fast?' _Bakura groaned as he finished his schoolwork and shoved it into his backpack. Darkness was taking over his life now, with threats and plans to kill him and Angel wouldn't talk to him.

'_I guess time moves quickly when all you can think about is a boy who won't damn well talk to you!'_ He growled in his anger causing several students to look at him. He glared at them and they went back to their work.

'_What should I care, he doesn't seem to like me anymore. I don't even know what I did!' _That wasn't exactly true and Bakura knew that. It had all happened about a week ago, when Bakura had found out more about his little Angel. It wasn't like he was trying to kill anyone doing so. He just asked around the school and the Internet.

He had found out all he wanted to know. Angelabove was Angel's nickname, and Angel's real name well… was Ryou. Something Bakura had guessed not to far into the game. Yet, Ryou wouldn't come near him in less Bakura had to save him.

And Bakura hadn't had to save him in a while. He guessed it was a good thing in a way but in another way he missed getting that close to Ryou in a little way. But in another he was glad Ryou wasn't getting the crap beaten out of him all the time.

'_But really, it wasn't such a bad thing to know Angel's real name was it?' _Bakura thought and shook his head standing to go. The bell rang and he exited the room with the rest of the class.

Starting towards the lockers, Bakura saw whom he had been thinking about all class. Ryou stood at his open locker putting things away and pulling things out. Bakura made his way over to him as kids headed to lunch.

Ryou closed his locker door and turned around to head to lunch as well but was stopped and pushed against his locker. His first instinct was to cover his head ready for a punch. But none came.

Opening his eyes Ryou looked into the crimson orbs that he admired from afar. His heart screamed for him to wrap his arms around the other boy's neck and finally kiss him to help Bakura understand what love was for once. But his mind told him to hold back and find out what Bakura needed.

Bakura watched Ryou, his heart screaming the same thing, and he almost went with it. But he stuck to his plan and watched Ryou carefully. "Ryou… why have you been ignoring me?" His voice was gruff but seductive.

Ryou blushed. "I-I haven't B-Bakura."

Bakura shook his head and looked at Ryou. "Don't lie to me. I know your secret." He whispered leaning closer to Ryou. Ryou blushed deeper and looked at Bakura his mouth open a bit. "W-What do you m-mean?"

Again they where close enough to kiss but they weren't, "Angel… I know it's you." Bakura whispered. Ryou could feel Bakura's breath on his lips, and that caused Ryou to turn beet red. "A-Angel? Y-You k-k-know?" Ryou asked stuttering pretty badly now.

Bakura smirked licking Ryou's lips. "Yeah… I know." Ryou shuddered closing his eyes as Bakura slowly kissed him. The halls had cleared now, and no students where in sight.

Bakura looked at Ryou as he slowly pulled back. "It's not funny to ignore me Ryou." Bakura said watching Ryou. Ryou shook his head. "I-I'm not…" He whispered his hands being clutched by one of Bakura's who pulled them up over his head. "Again, don't lie to me Ryou. Now why have you been ignoring me?"

Ryou shook his head squirming a bit. "Bakura let me go…" He moaned trying to pull free from the firm grip Bakura had on his wrists. "Not in till you tell me why Ryou." Bakura growled watching Ryou who squirmed whimpering now.

Bakura ran his free hand's fingers along Ryou's chin. "You're cute when you squirm Ryou." He whispered, causing Ryou to look down. "I don't mean to." Ryou whispered.

"Don't mean to what Ryou."

"I don't mean to ignore you Bakura… My brother… He doesn't want me to talk to you anymore." Ryou whimpered as Bakura kissed his neck. "Why is that?"

"B-because, he doesn't think… someone who is going to kill me s-should be with m-me."

That comment made Bakura stop. "Why would I kill you Ryou?" Bakura asked watching Ryou his eyes becoming colder.

"What you told me… your personality, how you love the smell of blood… causing chaos and destructiveness." Ryou whispered watching Bakura.

Bakura wanted to sit down he wanted to just give up. "And you? You don't want to be with me because of this do you?" He asked his grip on Ryou's hands leasing. Ryou shook his head. "No Bakura, that's not it… My brother just… He has…" Bakura placed his hand over Ryou's mouth. "Not another word…" He whispered watching Ryou. Ryou's eyes widened then closed as Bakura kissed him letting go of his hands. At first they hung at his sides, then they wrapped around Bakura's neck.

'His brother doesn't want me around.' Bakura thought but ignored his thoughts soon. He only wanted what was his, and right now that was Ryou. Only Ryou.

Things seemed to move quickly as the kiss moved on. There was no one in the halls, that was a plus but someone was likely to come, and Bakura didn't want to take that chance. Bakura kissed Ryou, pulling the frail boy's body away from the locker and towards the closet near it. Ryou understood what was happening and blushed breaking the kiss. "B-but Bakura..." He whispered making Bakura only smile. "Come..." He whispered wrapping his arm around Ryou and lead him to the closet opening the door and pushing Ryou inside.

The inside of the janitor closet was much smaller then it looked. Bakura didn't seem to mind, but Ryou seemed to. Not in the I can't breath way, but the Oh god his crotch is rubbing ageist mine and it feels good way.

Bakura looked pleased about this and pulled Ryou tighter ageist him before he started to bite and nip at Ryou's neck causing the boy to let out a gasp, then a moan. He could feel Ryou's hands on his back under his shirt, causing Bakura to bite harder.

Soon the gasping, and moaning turned into Bakura capturing Ryou's lips with his own and lifting Ryou a bit up the wall allowing Ryou to wrap his legs around Bakura's chest. Ryou blushed looking down at Bakura who only smiled up at him pushing him ageist the wall for more support. Ryou let out a gasp as Bakura worked at Ryou's button to his pants with his mouth then the zipper.

Ryou was mainly surprised at how well Bakura seemed to be at doing this.

When Ryou's pants where undone enough to show his boxers again that blush crept onto Ryou's face and he let out a gasp feeling Bakura's hot breath on his dick. Though the cloth still covered him. Bakura looked up at Ryou smiling as he heard the moans and groans.

He then used his right hand and pulled down on Ryou's boxers revealing Ryou to him. He then quickly took Ryou's arch fully in his mouth. Slowly licking down as his mouth slid down him. Causing Ryou to let out a loud gasp/moan louder then Bakura would have liked in a school place. Ryou quickly became vocal letting out loud gasps of God, and Bakura. Bakura liked hearing Ryou say his name like this and proceeded to move fasted along Ryou.

Soon Ryou couldn't take it anymore, and started to stutter for Bakura. Bakura took the hint and removed his mouth, then slowly ran his teeth over Ryou's tip enough to send Ryou over the edge.

Ryou panted his bangs sticking to his face and his hands still on Bakura's shoulders. Bakura swallowed and looked up at Ryou smiling happily. "My Angel isn't so pure after all." He whispered watching Ryou who blushed as he panted. Bakura leaned up and Ryou leaned down the two kissing.

Soon there came a knock to the door and the jiggle of the handle, that Bakura had thankfully locked. The person on the other side seemed to be surprised then tried again. Bakura lowered Ryou to the ground and kissed him quickly as he helped Ryou pull up his pants once more.

As Bakura unlocked the door and opened it the Janitor stood surprised. Bakura rushed past him holding Ryou's hand. All the while thinking 'At lest he didn't ask to join in the fun.'

A.N. Edited and done with this chappy.

Ok BYE!


	5. A stranger

Chapter Five of I.M. Trouble

Warnings: Blah… blah… blah

A.N. OMG YOU GUYS ROCK! I have seven Alerts, two faves. 360 page views and five reviews! OMG I CAN'T GET OVER IT! **Cuddles xRyouAngelx, crazysycochick, and Hitokira for reviewing** YOU SO ROCK! Anyways' on with the story.

Last Time in I.M. Trouble:

_Bakura exited the Janitor's closet with Ryou's hand in his. The Janitor looked confused as to why the two boys were both panting, and both sweating. _

'_I'm just glad he didn't ask to join in the "fun."' Bakura thought pulling Ryou along with him. _

October 30th 2006

'_The day before Halloween, amazing how American's had turned this holiday from the night of the harvest into a day little kids running around in costumes.' _Bakura thought watching kids run from shop to shop trying to find a last minute costume. Bakura sighed. _'This is bloody Japan for Christ sake. Why are we even doing this holiday here!'_ He wanted to yell it but couldn't. He muttered a few words before he stood and fallowed Ryou, Malik and Marik.

Ryou was having fun finding costumes and holding them up to him self-trying to pick one while Malik and Marik where terrorizing kids.

That was about when Yugi entered the shop dragging Yami with him. Yami was complaining as normal, and Yugi seemed to be looking for something or someone. Yugi laughed seeing Ryou and Malik. Marik and Bakura hid from him.

Yugi ran over and hugged Ryou smiling. "Hi Ryou I've been looking all over for you!"

Ryou smiled at Yugi and nodded. "Hello Yugi, what is it you need?" He asked politely enough but he seemed to be a bit annoyed. Yugi smiled and nodded. "I want to invite you to our Halloween party at Seto's house! Think you can come, you can bring your brother if you want."

Ryou thought about it. "Would it be ok if I brig a couple other friends?"

Yugi nodded and grinned. "Yes! The more the merrier!" To that Yugi turned and looked at Bakura. "Bakura, I have a note for you from that guy out there." Yugi pointed to a black haired boy who was smiling as he talked to a little kid.

Bakura looked confused but took the note anyways.

_Dear Bakura, _

_It's simple to see that threatening you don't work. So I'll just have to take action. I'll be seeing you at the party, and when I do prepare for the ride of your life Bakura._

_I'll be waiting thief. _

_Darkness_

Growling Bakura looked out the window again to see the boy standing there nodding to the kid who was talking to him, he then looked over to the window and smirked. He nodded good-bye to the kid before he started to walk down the street.

Bakura growled not caring about Ryou or Malik and Marik, instead he took off out of the store and started after the boy, who had started to run.

The boy started down the street and started to turn, when he found him self in a dead end. He walked up to the wall and touched it.

Bakura entered the end of the ally and looked at the boy who was covered in shadows. The boy turned and watched Bakura with eyes Bakura had never seen before. Bakura walked closer and hissed. "What do you want with me?" He growled walking closer.

The boy didn't answer only smiled before he reached up to the fire escape ladder to the building they where behind, and pulled it down. He started to climb and escaped into the building window before Bakura could even react.

Bakura let out a cry of anger before he fallowed. He wanted this bastered to be caught, and he wanted the threats to be over. That's all he damn well cared about.

As Bakura reached the window to the apartment room he found that it had never been opened, or smashed in like he had seen. It had dust on the inside and there where no finger prints of it ever being closed. He looked at the glass before he tried to open it. It was locked.

On the other side of the window Bakura could see an empty room, one that looked like it hadn't been used for years, let alone nothing had been moved or touched. Wallpaper fell off the walls, and the walls under it looked cracked. There was blood on the floor, like someone had been murdered there, or a fight.

Bakura jumped and almost fell when the boy's face was seen on the other side of the window. It watched him carefully. Bakura growled and held up his ring intent on sending him to the shadow realm.

The boy smiled wildly, and laughed at Bakura. It was a laugh that would send normal people into a fit of fear, but only mad Bakura mad. He growled watching the boy before he punched the window and shattered it.

The boy laughed and ran, vanishing out the door to where Bakura could no longer see him.

"You want to mess with me… fine try… But come the party I'm not going down kid…" Bakura growled crumpling up the note he had been given and tossed it into the room. "You're not the only one who can do tricks…"

End of Chapter five.

A.N. I will be fixing the last chapter so that everyone can read it if they wish.

Right now I have to redo it, make it see less fan girlish. **Sighs** Ok. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

I.M. Trouble Chapter six.

I must warn you all, there will be blood and violence in this fallowing chapter.

Yes this is part one of Chapter six.

Part two will be up tomorrow or the day after. So don't worry you're pretty little heads.

From here on out

Don't remember the past…

And don't think of the future.

Bakura's the only thing that matters… and Ryou's in a pit of hell. The stalker is coming and the party is all but just begun.

October 31st, 2006

Party's at 7pm

Ryou's house

Noon

There was a slam of a door near Ryou's room. Ryou looked up then looked back to the costume he had found. It was that o an angel like Bakura had told him to get. The wings where white and made of feathers and the outfit was that of a long white robe.

The house seemed to shake as someone stomped up the stairs to Ryou's room. Ryou quickly stashed his costume in the closet and stood up looking at the door.

The door opened and there stood the black haired boy. He was panting and his face was twisted in anger. "I told you to stay away from him."

Ryou took a step back as his brother stepped towards him.

"I told you to stay away from people who will hurt you. You're not to bright are you shrimp?" His brother growled walking towards him.

Ryou had backed up in till his back was agents the wall. He whimpered as his brother raised his hand.

_**Smack**_

The sound of skin hitting skin seemed to echo through out the room. "You should stick to your little friends!"

_**Smack, slam, oaf **_

Ryou slid down the wall in pain. His chest hurt. Ryou could handle a punch from his brother even a slap, but he had never been able to handle the slam in his chest from his brother's knee.

Ryou let out a whimper starting to cry as he sat on the floor. "YOU MORON!" His brother screamed slamming Ryou to the floor with a kick to the head.

"I told you Bakura was mine, and for the simple means of I'm to kill him! You aren't allowed to fall in love with a killer your self! Maybe… maybe I should just kill you instead, it would surly get you out of the way for good."

Ryou had curled up into the fettle position once more. He wished Bakura would come for him.

But he knew that wouldn't happen. Nothing ever happened the way it was supposed to for him.

Ryou's brother slowly lowered to his knees and grabbed Ryou by his hair pulling his head up to look at him. "Would you like that brother? If I killed you instead of your little boyfriend?"

Ryou whimpered watching his brother.

"WELL?" The words seemed fiercer then anything else. It echoed in the small room and Ryou closed his eyes whimpering. "Don't kill… Bakura."

His brother smirked and slammed Ryou's head on the ground making Ryou scream in pain. "You like that huh?" His brother asked bringing his head up again then slamming it once more.

That caused Ryou's head to feel like it was splitting open. It almost was but his brother knew when to stop.

Ryou's brother stood and looked at Ryou. "Your pathetic Ryou. I don't know why mom adopted you." He growled kicking Ryou in the gut while he was down.

Ryou let out another cry in pain as tears ran down his cheeks. "Oh yeah, because you are so weak. You need a big brother to help you out. Then she got drunk because of you!" he yelled and kicked Ryou again. "THEN SHE MET OUR NEW DAD!" He started to scream his words hitting Ryou harder each word he spoke.

"THEN SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" With those words spoken he kicked Ryou in the face. Ryou screamed for help but knew none would come. "We're alone because of you Ryou, and I'm all you got. So you better stay out of my way when I kill Bakura." He growled pointing at Ryou then smirked. "Now go clean your self up. You look like shit."

Ryou whimpered and slowly got to his knees then his feet looking at his brother who was taller then him. His brother smiled. "Ato… you're a sick bastered." Ryou growled cradling his sides.

Ato hissed before he grabbed Ryou's shoulders and slammed his knee into Ryou's chest. "Don't you ever call me that." He hissed and pushed Ryou's back agents the wall and got in his face literally.

"Don't you ever call me that you selfish little prick."

With that Ato turned and walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

Ryou's eyes started to water and tears fell as he walked to his bed and sat down. He let his tears flow freely as there was no one to watch him. His hands covered his face and he could feel the blood gush from his nose. He just hoped it wasn't broken.

Bakura's house

Two pm

Bakura scurried as he went through the house. He couldn't find it.

He looked under his bed, and then he looked through his drawers, in the living room, kitchen He couldn't find it.

His sister watched him a lolly in her mouth. "What yeah looking for?" She asked taking it out to talk then popped it back in.

"MY RING YOU BIMBO!" He yelled half flipping over the couch trying to find it. "I've told you that seven times now!"

"Oh that thing you wear around your neck all the time?"

"Yes!"

She shrugged. "So what yeah lost it? I thought you hated it anyways."

Bakura looked at her stunned. "Are you nuts? Me hate my ring?" She laughed and nodded. "It's ok Bakura, don't get all worked up. Your stalker came by and picked it up. He said he was going to give it to you at the party."

"And you just GAVE IT TO HIM!" He wanted to strangle his sister. So very badly.

She only smiled a sadistic smile. "Yes, what yeah going to do about it?" This wasn't his sister. It couldn't be his sister. She was the nice one of the family; she had no evil in her she got that from their mom. And never once could she smile like that. She was the innocent one, like his Ryou.

But here she was smiling a smile that no human dare smile to him. Let alone her.

He growled and hissed at her. "If I find out Malik and Marik have anything to do with the way you are acting, I'll kill them on sight. "

She only smiled and walked out of the room humming the tune of the dead they had learned when they went to their mother's funeral.

Bakura wanted to let out a cry of anger but that would only make his sister happier. So he didn't. He stomped off to his room and started to get ready for the party. Ok so his stalker had his ring. The only stalker he could think of was Ryou, who he knew very well now, and would just give it back to him. Or wanted to use it as apart of his angel costume.

But there was… there was always that boy he had seen yesterday. The one that seemed to vanish through walls when he needed to. How else could he have gotten into that house with out leaving a single mark?

Bakura's eyes widened. _'What if he had taken it?'_ He thought his mind wandering. He wouldn't know how to use the powers in it but he would hold a power over Bakura for sure. Was this that boys plot of revenge? Steal his most valuable thing and watch Bakura try to get it back, cry for it back? Bakura wouldn't let him have the pleasure of it.

He would get his ring back one way or another, even if that meant killing with his own hands again.

The party gates, 7pm

Seto's house was rather large. Amazingly large.

Bakura didn't know how that man could keep this house all to him self, when he notice that several people seemed to be living with him after all. _'So that baka has a heart._' He thought and chuckled. _'Poor boy'_

He was dressed in the outfit Ryou had found. An almost classic devil outfit, with the tail and the horns. Only he had made alterations to the suit. Instead of the red shirt and red pants, he wore a tight black shirt and his black leather pants. If Ryou had an issue with it he would make him change his mind.

One way or another.

Bakura chuckled thinking of things he would possibly do to Ryou to change his mind in the slight way, and Ryou's moans of his name filled his head once more. He wanted to hear it again but so far they never had time to them self's.

Tonight they would. Bakura would make sure of it.

As he came closer to the house he saw Ryou. He had the angel outfit on nicely. It seemed to be a bit snug on Ryou's body though. Bakura smiled walking up to Ryou and put a hand around him. "Hey Ryou."

The boy looked up and smirked. "Hello Bakura." Came the reply and Bakura looked shocked. It wasn't Ryou. It looked like him, but it wasn't it couldn't be. Ryou's eyes where brown this kids eyes where red.

The boy laughed taking off his white haired wig and waved it at Bakura. "Ryou couldn't make it…"

DUNDUNDUUUUUN


	7. Chapter 6 part two

And now, the story continues

...

Bakura took a step back looking at the boy before him. How was it possible that someone could look so alike Ryou existed other then him self? The boy before him smiled removing the strands from his black hair, his eyes turning crimson, "I'm sorry Bakura. Ryou couldn't make it." He said this with a bored tone, and his face showed it.

He looked at Bakura with an evil gleam before he placed his hands on his sides. "Something about… You being there." Bakura looked stunned. '_Ryou didn't want to come because of me? Hold on… why am I hearing this punk out?_' Bakura growled and grabbed the other by the front of his shirt. "Where is he?" Bakura was surprised to hear his anger come out so well in his own voice, and was even more surprised in seeing the other not even flinch. It was an insult on Bakura's half.

The boy laughed whole-heartedly as Bakura still gripped his shirt. "Oh Bakura… This is so funny!" he said laughing still. "The thief-king, fallen for an **ANGEL** of all things! Oh god, pinch me I must be dreaming." The laughing continued and Bakura growled. "I'll pinch you…" he muttered and brought back his fist intent on hitting the other in the face as hard as he possibly could.

The boy clicked his tongue and smiled. "If you hit me you'll never learn where poor little Ryou is, will you?" He asked his voice deeper, and darker. This caused Bakura to lower his hand and look at him. "That's a good boy… Now… Give us a smile and let's go in shall we?" The boy seemed to be enjoying this far more then Bakura would like. But with out his ring he could do nothing to destroy him.

Bakura gave a sly smile as he let go of the boy's shirt and placed his arm around his shoulders watching him, he had to bend a little so they where eye to eye but it was worth it. Bakura looked into his eyes and smiled again. "If Ryou's hurt… I'll in joy watching the blood squirt from your body as I tear you limb from limb."

The boy seemed shocked almost appalled to hear those words from Bakura but hid it well. Well almost fully perfected in hiding it. But Bakura could still see the fear in his eyes, and that gave him more then a little pleasure of this. He then started into the home dragging along the boy.

Once inside the home you could clearly see that Seto had gone full out in decorating. Ether that or Yugi and Yami wouldn't leave him alone if he hadn't done so.

Bakura growled pulling the boy along with him as he looked about to see if Ryou wasn't there truly. The boy seemed to be enjoying this and stayed by Bakura's side. Greeting those who said hello to him. That was how Bakura finally learned his name. Ato.

Bakura smiled, the punk no longer held the mystery over him. He lead Ato to a room located in the back of the house once his search was over. It was Seto's study. _Perfect…_ Bakura thought and smiled. Ato stumbled when Bakura pushed him into a room and entered after, locking the door behind. "Tell me Ato, where is Ryou then if not here."

Ato looked a bit shocked before he shook his head hiding it. "I told you I would not tell Bakura."

"There are more ways then one to make someone tell something they wish to hide. If you will not give in to threats then I will simply let you pick another way. Tell me a number between one and three. Pick one of the three numbers and I will start." Bakura walked closer knocking a couple things to the ground off the desk beside him as he reached for the letter opener.

Ato looked scared, and Bakura liked the look on him. Ato started to stutter backing up and Bakura started to laugh. "Tell me the number or I'll simply ram this into your gut Ato."

Ato whimpered backing up to the wall and slid down it.

"Now tell me… or else." Bakura raised the letter opener enough that the blade gave off a gleam in the light. Causing Ato's eyes to widen.

...

Well lady's and gents pick and chose

1

2

or

3

The story will stop in till I have reached a answer.

So far because of my home readers, and school friends it is:

1 three votes

2 five votes

3 two votes


	8. The path we take

I.M. Trouble Chapter Seven

A.N. chapter four has been updated.

Recap: "_Ato whimpered backing up to the wall and slid down it. _

"_Now tell me… or else." Bakura raised the letter opener enough that the blade gave off a gleam in the light. Causing Ato's eyes to widen." _

And now The continuing story of Bakura and Ato.

...

Ato whimpered at Bakura's pleasure in this. Bakura smiled and let the tip of the letter opener touch Ato's neck. "Tell me where Ryou is Ato, or I will really have fun with this." Ato growled. "You didn't pick… I'll pick for you. Number two. Sadistic torment. You should in joy this."

Bakura then spun the letter opener in his hand then swiftly brought it down into Ato's leg. Ato let out a yell closing his eyes tightly. "Poor boy…" Bakura whispered digging the opener deeper into Ato's leg. Ato groaned at this and slowly opened his eyes. He seemed to be panting from the pain. Bring a small pleasure to Bakura's eyes. "This is why… Bakura. I can never let you date my brother." Ato growled before he did a movement too quick for Bakura to see.

Bakura was in the state of shock actually, and didn't seem to even care. He should have. Ato now had a knife to Bakura's throat and pressed it agents the skin. Bakura gulped feeling the steal press down a bit. Ato no longer seemed to even care there was a letter opener stuck in his leg, tearing the tissue.

Bakura looked at Ato who panted looking at Bakura. Bakura growled dragging the opener down Ato's leg causing Ato to yell to the point his voice broke and he dropped the knife in an attempt to stop Bakura. "I don't care what you think Ato… Tell me where Ryou is now or I'll kill you."

Ato hissed grabbing Bakura's hand and tried to pull the opener out of his leg. Bakura used his free hand and pushed Ato agents the wall. "TELL ME!"

The room fell silent, ether then Ato's panting from the pain. Bakura watched him his hand gripping the opener tightly. When he started to move it once more Ato opened his mouth and spoke. "He's at home… In the basement!"

Bakura smirked and pulled the blade out of Ato's leg and tossed it to the floor, allowing the blood to drip off the end.

He stood and looked at Ato, the other's outfit slowly turned red around the leg from the puncture. Ato growled ripping off the end of the robe and wrapped it around his leg. "You're never going to save him Bakura…" he whispered pulling the cloth tightly around the wound and looked at Bakura. "You'll never save him with out your ring."

Bakura seemed surprised then picked up the dagger from the ground, the one Ato had forgotten. He smiled running his finger along the blade. "You're not the only one who knows how to pull off tricks Ato. I don't need my ring for everything… I've been mortal long enough to know a few tricks."

Ato laughed standing. He favored his other leg, but ether then that you never would have known he had been hurt. Ato's eyes where hid in shadow as he looked at Bakura. "Bakura… you play so well…" He smiled and started to walk to the door. "May darkness be with you." Then he exited the room.

Bakura's eyes widened. _'Is Ato… Darkness?'_ He wondered to himself then narrowed his eyes running after Ato. But Ato had vanished; with out leaving a trace he had even been there, just like at that home. Bakura looked back to the room and saw the letter opener on the ground, there was no longer any blood on it.

Bakura growled starting to run. People seemed to be agents him as he ran, trying to make him stop and talk, or beat someone up. It was all the same news, he didn't care though, he kept running he had to get to Ryou; he had to get to him now and beat Ato there.

...

Ryou slowly opened his eyes; he had been in the basement since Ato had found out about the party, and about Bakura going to meet him. His only wish was that Bakura was ok.

He didn't care if his body hurt and he could no longer move. He didn't care if he could feel blood drip from his arm to the floor. What he wanted to know was why. Why him? Why his adopted brother? Why his love?

Why did these things happen to him when all he wanted to do was care for someone? Why did it have to be the person who finally cared for him? Was he truly a bad person like this? Did he disserve the life he now lived?

And how in the world had Ryou not seen these chains in his own basement? I mean really come on! He wasn't **_that_** bind!

Ryou sat alone now, at lest he could tell that. His brother had left for the party long ago he supposed. His hand hurt but he slowly brought it to his face to slowly try and wipe away the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He remembered all too well what had happened. His brother had come into his room at first he was so nice. Things seemed to be ok. He said he wanted to say sorry for hurting him, and that he had a surprise for Ryou in the basement.

Ryou had fallen for it taking Ato's word on how he was sorry. His brother never said sorry. Once Ato had Ryou in the basement things seemed to go wrong. First Ato had pushed him down the stairs not caring that Ryou had screamed in pain, or caring that Ryou thought his arm was broken. Once Ato had him on the floor Ryou had been dragged across the floor to the wall. Where Ato continued by Smashing Ryou's head agents the brick wall. Yelling over and over "YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

When Ryou had finally passed out Ato had chained him up and run off. Ryou had awoken to find it dark. And he was alone. The house seemed quiet, and it felt like no one was alive around him. He saw something on the shelf not to far from him, but he couldn't make it out. All he knew was it was gold and looked like a circle. Again it was too dark to tell.

He shook his head as tears started to well up in his eyes. "Bakura…" He whispered trying to move. It didn't matter that he was hurt. He would live. All he cared about was his love Bakura, and what would happen to him. He struggled at first finding the chains to be heavy and hurt him the more he struggled. Soon he gave up and started to cry letting the tears fall down his face and mix with the blood seeping out of his wounds.

...

There was a thud, fallowed by the breaking of glass. Ryou awoke startled that he had fallen asleep again. There where shouts of a fight. One sounded of his brother's voice the other… "BAKURA!" Ryou stood shouting for Bakura. He again tried to get free from the chains this time he was able to slip one wrist free.

The fighting stopped after a huge thud. Then there where running footsteps to the basement door. "Ryou?" came a worried voice, Bakura.

Ryou let out a happy cry and tried to get free. It was hard for him to stand like this but he did it. "Bakura!" He called.

Bakura seemed to come running down the steps but was soon pushed. He fell and landed on his back not moving.

Ato slowly stepped down after him, in his hand was a wooden bat a grin on his face. Bakura still didn't move..."BAKURA!"

...

The end…

A.N. No not the end of the whole thing, I've still got at the least seven or eight more chapters to go. Maybe more, ok?

Don't get too worked up.


	9. Dance with the devil

Chapter eight

"Dance with the devil"

...

"_BAKURA!" The words seemed to echo in his head. That was his name right? Bakura… such an odd name. Yeah it was his name, had to be. He remembered from his past how he hated that name so long ago. It was his father's name, and his great grandfathers… Both had killed them self's. He'd always hated it for that. He still slightly hated it now but not as much. That had to be because… it had to be because of how Ryou said his name. Almost like a soft whisper, yet a loving caresses. _

_He loved Ryou._

_His little angel the one he had met on the Internet on some chat thing. He didn't really care if it was the Internet, nor did he care that he never really knew Ryou in till his sister added his name on the list. His sister… always so nice… But if it hadn't been for her he never would have known Ryou. Actually, Ryou went to his school, he just never known him; he was just some kid he had saved on the side of the street one day. Some kid who needed help, and was getting the crap beat out of him._

_The thought brought a smile to Bakura's lips every time. How he used to be the boy who beat up kids like Ryou. How he had been the boy like this Darkness, who ever he or she was. But now wasn't the time to think about that. Now was the time for Bakura to open his eyes, and to try and help Ryou who wasn't that far from his grasp. _

'_Bakura… wake up… face your destiny.' He thought and tried to open his eyes again. Boy did his head hurt. And boy was he going to feel that sucker blow in the morning. Didn't this Ato kid know how to fight fair? Probly not. Poor kid, he'd have to learn fast if he really wanted to beat him. _

'_Come on Bakura… wake up.' He thought again and this time he could feel his bodywork._

...

Ryou stood crying watching his broken thief on the ground, the one who wouldn't move when he called for him. The one who looked so dead, yet so alive. Ato stood over Bakura bat in his hands. He raised the Bat up above his head.

"BAKURA!"

The bat came down as Bakura's eyes opened and Bakura caught the bat stopping it. Ato gasped watching Bakura who slowly arose from the ground holding the bat still. "I told you I would kill you if anything was wrong with him." Bakura said in a deep growl. This caused Ato's eyes to widen. Ato dropped the end of the bat as he backed up. "Shit…" Ato muttered his eyes still wide as he backed up.

Bakura smirked and twisted the bat in his hands. He then raised it himself and when he swung it, it contacted with his target. Ato fell to the ground by the force of the blow, and when he landed you could almost hear the crack. Ato let out a cry of pain as he tried to get up. Bakura brought the bat down once more, this time on Ato's back. Again the echoing sound of a crack rang through the room, and Ato fell this time not getting up.

Bakura dropped the bat and looked around the room knowing there was something beside Ryou in here that he wanted. He smiled seeing his ring. He quickly went to the shelf and picked it up. He slid the chain around his neck and allowed the ring to dangle there. He smiled feeling the smooth metal in his hands felt so good. He looked at Ryou who smiled slightly at him.

Bakura walked to Ryou stepping down in front of him, and sat on his knees taking off the chain from around his neck. "My poor Angel." Bakura whispered running his fingers through Ryou's blood crusted hair. Ryou looked at Bakura panting and smiling. "You came for me."

"Yeah, I'll always come when you call." Bakura kissed Ryou's for head and smiled at him. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." He slowly pulled the chains off of Ryou's hands amazed at how frail his hands where, they could slip right out with out him having to break anything. Bakura also noticed how beat up Ryou looked, how torn his skin was. _'Why didn't I notice this before?'_

Ryou only seemed to smile as Bakura freed him. What else was he supposed to do? His brother was down for the count, and Bakura had come to his rescue. He was alive, and all in all he felt better then ever before. He supposed it was just because he finally knew what it was like to love and be loved in return. As Bakura pulled the last chain off and away from Ryou, Ryou hugged him. Nether boy caring that one was covered in blood, the other in pain from being hit with a metal bat.

It seemed the two only cared about each other, and what they called love.

Nether boy seemed to feel like they where being watched, and if they did they didn't let out a whisper. Ato was still there, who else would watch them. Besides Bakura wanted to rub in that Ryou was his, and no one could steal him away ever again.

"Amazing how stupid little boys get." Came a whisper from outside the window where the wind blew and the night had already begun to rise. Softly a foot tapped near the window, beside a crouched figure. The figure was the one had spoke. Slowly it's lips curled into a smile, one that would make you insane, or want to die. Slowly the figure stood and smiled to her companion, who bowed their head.

"Yes mistress Darkness." The voice was gruff from the other. But it gave no way to tell the gender. Their face was covered in a black cloth, and they wore all black. The one who had been called Darkness smiled a different smile and flipped back her hair revealing her tan skin that shown in the moon. Her long black cloak flew behind her in a soft wind.

She laughed softly and covered her mouth as she did. "Bakura will finally pay for the sins he did so long ago… and for what he did to my love today." She looked into the window once more, her eyes seeing through the darkness like a cat as her gaze rested on Ato, then Ryou and Bakura. "I'll get you and strike you dead Bakura." She hissed as she slowly stood.

"Let us leave Glam."

The person she had called Glam bowed and took her under their arm before they vanished as the sun slowly rose and awoke those who had long fallen asleep, and the spirits finally lay in rest.


	10. IM Fun

Chapter Nine of I.M. Trouble, Bloopers

A.N.

This is a bonus chapter people!

**Laughs** I got the Idea from an old story I used to do called Truth or Dare, that was taken down because someone didn't like the act Seto was forced to run around with Yami singing, "Singing in the Rain" As he was naked.

But oh well.

P.S. No this will not be counted as one of the final eight chapters

The fallowing Chapter is rated T for Teen, and all of the below.

Mature people leave your minds at home.

Angel I.M. Take one!

**Angel above: Bakura I've always loved you, you are my heart my soul and… Dear lord did my cat just fart? I mean really it stinks in here! Oh god I can't breathe!**

Bakura watches as his eye twitches.

Bakura meets Ato Take one:

"BAKURA! RYOU!" Yugi comes into the shop yelling. "THERE'S THIS KID OUT THERE WHO STOLE MY CANDY!"

"Quickly to the bat mobile Ryou!" Bakura shouts and runs out of the shop.

Janitor closet take one:

Bakura groans hearing a knock. "ONE MINUTE!" He yells pulling on Ryou. "Pizza delivery!" Comes from the other side of the door, as it swings open, Joey standing there with a cap on and Pizza in his hand. The producer comes up and takes the box. "How much is it?"

Seto's party take three:

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANA KNOW WHAT'S BEHIND DOOR NUMBER ONE!" Ato yells as Bakura falls over laughing holding the dagger in his hand. Ato then starts to laugh when Seto comes in with a banana on his head. "What? Oh shit… wrong room. SORRY!" 

Darkness out side of the window take one:

"And then, he made me spill my ink on my dress, and then he, he, he… Oh shit I forgot my lines!" Darkness yells hitting her for head over and over. Joey walks over and snaps a picture. "This is one for the books."

Ryou and Bakura chapter two:

The boys are around Bakura who comes up and punches one. The boy falls on his ass and let's one rip. Causing the others to fall over laughing. "MAN THAT'S GROSS!"

"Dude you better check your pants!"

Bakura stands there looking sick.

Ryou and Bakura take two:

Ryou looks up at Bakura.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

"I see dead people." Ryou's eyes are wide watching Bakura. Bakura can't help but stick out his tongue at Ryou who bursts out laughing.

Malik and Marik walking with Bakura take one:

The two laugh and start to walk.

Then Malik trips and lands on his face.

Marik gasps and helps Malik up. Then they both fall.  
Bakura shakes his head and walks off the set.

Bakura and Ato at the house take six:

Ato's behind the glass looking at Bakura. Bakura growls and pulls back his fist to punch the glass. Ato makes a face b sticking his fingers into his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Then wiggled his fingers at Bakura who can't help but let out a laugh. Ato then starts to walk like a zombie on crack. Causing Bakura to go into a fit of laughter.

Darkness at the window take 29:

"BY GOLLY I THINK I HAVE IT!" Strikes a dramatic pose and sticks her finger into the air.

"Yeah, she's got it… she finally saved money on her car insurance by switching off of progressive and then getting into a crash on the way here!"

She growls and lunges at Joey starting to strangle him.

Ryou in chains take one:

"Uh can I get some help? Bakura chained me up and I can't find my pants!"

Darkness and Bakura both standing over in a corner snickering.


	11. A dream with in a dream

_Chapter nine of I.M. trouble_

Last time (not on the fake chapter you strange ones):

"_Let us leave Glam." _

_The person she had called Glam bowed and took her under their arm before they vanished as the sun slowly rose and awoke those who had long fallen asleep, and the spirits finally lay in rest. _

…

**December the 15th **

**12:00**

Bakura awoke slowly. It had been so long since that fight. Ryou had been with him since and as of yet nothing had gone wrong. In fact… Ryou was in his arms now, dressed in only boxers and sleeping silently. Bakura didn't remember letting Ryou put on any clothing he must have done it when Bakura had finally fallen asleep. Bakura groaned and pulled on Ryou. Ryou whimpered softly and cuddled closer to him.

Bakura smiled at this and wrapped both of his arms around him tightly. "Ryou… Oh Ryou…" Bakura whispered softly in an attempt to wake up his sleeping Angel. Ryou yawned slightly and looked at him. "What Bakura?"

"You put your boxers back on… That's bad, you need them off." Bakura whispered grinning evilly. Ryou blushed and tried to get free of the evil boy who was now working on pulling off Ryou's boxers once more. "Come on Bakura, I'm cold!"

"I don't care take them off." Bakura growled and snapped at him pulling on the boxers once more.

Ryou groaned holding on tightly before he grabbed the covers that laid on the ground and wrapped them around himself. He pulled away from Bakura and what his boxers once did. Bakura pouted at this. "We'll that's not fun." Bakura stated watching him.

Ryou blushed "Bakura…" He muttered before Bakura grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. Ryou let out and gasp being pulled onto Bakura's lap like this. It made it obvious that Bakura had nothing on under Ryou's thin sheet. Ryou whimpered as Bakura started to bite his neck. His hands starting to make their way down Ryou's body, Bakura's hands always moving and his mouth always touching somewhere new on Ryou's skin.

It had gotten to the point of Ryou moaning when there was a knock on the door. Ryou was unable to even let out a yes, or who is there because Bakura had captured his mouth with his own.

The knock became more vicious. "RYOU!" It was Ato. Ryou whimpered but pushed Bakura back. "Yes Ato?" He asked sitting there before he got up and grabbed his clothing pulling it on. Leaving Bakura sitting there watching.

"There is someone at the door." Ato said harshly when Ryou opened the door. He watched Ryou now a glare in his eyes.

Ryou knew this glare very well, it had been the same look Ato had given him at the funeral for their or Ato's mother, it told him that he was going to get Ryou, like it or not. This made Ryou very glad Bakura was staying with them over the winter break.

"Yes, I'll get that." Ryou said hastily and rushed past Ato and fled down the stairs. Ato looked into the room and rolled his eyes looking disgusted at seeing Bakura with in. Bakura laughed. "Admit it pretty boy, you like what you see."

Ato huffed and stomped off slamming a door down the hall that was to his own room. Bakura laughed, a laugh that echoed down the hall and to Ryou's ears.

Ryou sighed and shook his head as he opened the door. "Yes?"

A woman stood there, in a long black jacket and black under it. Though her skin did manage to show, the belly shirt she wore was black but it showed her pail skin under. Her eyes hidden through black sunglasses revealed no real interest in the boy who stood before her. She coughed before she smirked. "Hello Ryou… I am here to represent our Master Darkness, and have come to see our dear Ato… is he awake?"

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Yeah he's awake. Come in, would you like anything?"

"No Ryou I thank you though." With that Ryou allowed the women to enter the home shutting the door behind her. "He's upstairs just fallow the hall and it's the last door on the right."

She giggled. "Dear Ryou, have I not been here enough to know where his room is?"

Ryou sighed. "I suppose so, you guy's what… visit us daily?"

She giggled, "Ryou, Ato works for our corporation, Master Darkness has said that he must be made sure of his safety, and now that one of our prime fighters had been injured I must make sure that I can protect him in till he has healed."

Ryou shrugged. "Just don't bother Bakura and I."

She stopped her hand seemed to slip into her jacket. "B-Bakura is here?" Ryou looked a bit stunned at this reaction watching her carefully now.

"Yes Bakura is here, leave him alone though we where sleeping." He narrowed his eyes watching her. She shook her head. "That I can not do little Ryou." With that she ran up the stairs Ryou trailing after her. "No leave Bakura alone!" Ryou yelled. Bakura managed to hear this and quickly dressed standing in the middle of the room when the women entered.

"What is it you want?" Bakura growled finishing pulling on his shirt. She was huffing most likely from trying to get here so quickly. "How dare you stay in this house with Ato, I should kill you on the spot." She huffed pulling out the hidden weapon she kept in her pocket. It was a custom gun, the handle looked like several snakes wrapped around it, the barrel long and opened to two exit holes. "Sawed off shot gun." Bakura whispered looking at it wide eyed. She smiled. "I carry big pockets and large guns, never know whatcha gonna find with me." She whispered stepping forward causing Bakura to step back. "Leave him alone Meshi." Ato ordered and the weapon lowered and she looked at him. "I already told my love when we first discovered Bakura was here, I will kill him… Not another, and not you. Rookie." He then turned and went back to his room. Meshi stood there then placed her gun back in her coat fallowing after him.

"Ryou… Why did you let her in?" Bakura whispered looking at Ryou now. Ryou shook his head. "Ato works with her, at that Darkness corp. I thought you knew about it I mean you where always going on about a Darkness." He said and rubbed his head.

Bakura slowly let out a long breath. "There was more then one Darkness?" He whispered softly.

Ryou nodded and smiled. "Thirteen top ranking fighters, and thousands of office workers run the Darkness Corporation. Let alone Ato's girlfriend Dark." Bakura rubbed his head. "Damn… I better get my self a gun."

Ryou tilted his head to the side confused. Ato had walked back into the room his hands in his pockets. "Don't think I'll forgive you for living Bakura… I'm going to kill you for what you did to me, and what you didn't let me do to Ryou." He tilted his head back and to the side scratching his neck, his black bangs falling over his eyes. "My girlfriend wasn't too pleased seeing you try to kill me even after I was down."

"Wasn't that the same thing you where trying to do to me?" Bakura answered his arms crossed. Ato chuckled. "You have a point… but I had a mean to kill you… Twelve million yen isn't a lot… but hell it's enough to make sure Ryou's stuck in a cage and away from everyone else ever again." He laughed.

Bakura hissed low allowing his pent up rage to slowly start coming out. "Why do you hate me so much brother?" Ryou asked softly looking at his brother with fearful eyes.

Ato looked at Ryou before he captured his chin in his hand and tilted Ryou's head up. Ryou winced prepared for a slap to the face, a hit, or even a punch. Instead he was surprised to feel lips ageist his own. Ato pulled back after the moment and smiled. "I hate you with all my heart, you killed my mom, sent her insane. I hate you for that. But because you are my roommate I will not kill you. You are not my brother Ryou; my brother was brave and died before you came. You Ryou are a nuisance and will die after Bakura, after you watch him die." Ato then pulled a smoke out of his pocket and lit it.

Bakura growled and leapt at Ato but he was stopped by Meshi, weapon that same gun pointed in his face again. "What is this Ato? Can't fight your own battles forced to rely on a women!?"

Ato hissed low allowing the smoke to drift from his lips as he did so. Slowly a smile spread on his lips. "Hurt him Meshi… hurt him good."

Meshi smiled. "With my pleasure lord Ato." With that she struck Bakura across the face with the barrel of her gun sending Bakura to the floor. She quickly kicked him while he was down before bringing him up by his shirt. She growled before she snapped her teeth like an in raged dog. "I'd kill you but Ato's orders are final… But I will in joy this." She grinned before pulling her fist back cracking the fingers before she slammed her fist into his face. She then let him fall to the ground Bakura holding his nose.

"Let that be a lesion on what 'girls' can do." She said and spit on him before she slowly walked over behind Ato who removed the cigarette from his lips and let smoke drift softly down. "Ryou will be held back Bakura… I know twelve other members will be happy to meet you as well." Ato then smirked looking at Ryou. "Have a nice day shrimp." With that he chucked the cig at Ryou's feet.

Then walked out. Leaving Bakura and Ryou alone, both stunned, both shocked at what was to become of them.

**December 17th**

**Three hours into the day**

Bakura rolled over. He felt the bed to where Ryou should be.

He wasn't.

Bakura rolled over again hoping to find the soft skin of his lover beside him; instead he only found cloth, a pillow, and then the wall. This gave Bakura a chill, where had Ryou gone? The door was closed and gave a large and loud squeak as if a mouse caught in a trap when it opened or was being closed.  
How could Ryou get out with out someone's help?

Bakura shot up in the bed eyes wide. "I swear Ato if he's not in this house… I'll kill you." He whispered softly climbing out of the bed pulling on his pants then his shirt. He softly made his way over to the door looking for Ryou's clothing; it was there where he had tossed it off to show Ryou's naked body to his eyes. The thought now brought a smile to his lips, how Ryou had moaned his name, the feel of Ryou's skin under his lips, the feel of being inside of Ryou himself. He closed his eyes it seemed even now he could still hear Ryou's pants, his moan for harder even if he had been a virgin and now was his own fallen Angel.

Bakura smirked and opened the door. It was silent. His eyes narrowed. Some one had gotten Ryou and fixed it so Ryou couldn't be heard while going out. He quietly made his way across the hall then to Ato's room. He was silent trying to hear if Ato was with in. There was a groan as if a nightmare was happening to the sleeping boy. Bakura smirked. He opened the door slowly looking in then closed it. Ato was inside asleep, as he had hoped.  
So then where was Ryou?

Bakura looked out the window to the driveway. His car was there, along with Ato's/Ryou's. There was a third car, well taken care of. Black in color, and the headlights had been painted over. If it hadn't been for his good eyesight, he never would have noticed the car there at all.

Then there was a sound from the kitchen, Bakura's breath hitched before he ran down stairs to see what had happened.

There was a girl with in; she stood in only a black shirt as she looked at the knife she held. Her long black hair cascaded down her back, touching the bottom of her shirt and hiding, her ass more then the shirt was. Her legs where long and tan like the rest of her body, hearing Bakura she looked up. By doing this, her shirtfront showed. It was open half undone and her breasts seemed to show she wore a bra too small for her own use. Her eyes where a deep blue and her lips where crimson with out any color, tilting her head to the side she watched him. "Uh… hello Ryou." She said before she smiled and went back to what she had been doing.

There was something about this woman that tugged at Bakura, something that seemed so wrong but felt right. He walked closer. "Yeah… uh, hey what are you doing here?" He asked knowing if this girl had come to see Ato, it was best not to say whom he really was. She pouted looking at him again before showing him. "I was cutting an apple… but I cut my self." She held up her finger showing the drop of blood that came from the cut.

He closed his eyes why the hell was there a picture of himself kissing that wound, telling her it was okay? He shook his head holding it. "Uh… that err, sucks. Can I help?" He asked looking at her once more.

She held up her hand after placing down the knife again. "Kiss it, make it better." She sounded like a child cutting her self and going to her mother or father.

Bakura gulped before he stepped forward. "Uh… yeah, sure." He took her hand in his and placed his lips to the wound. Her blood on his tongue made his body scream for her touch, her hand in his made his skin scream for it as well. He closed his eyes taking in what came out in till it stopped. She smiled. "That's a good boy…" She whispered softly. That smile, it was twisted… less caring, more forceful. Bakura didn't care; he licked her finger, before kissing each of her fingertips. "Who are you?" He whispered softly looking at her.

She smiled unlike before; it was that smile of a goddess, one that entranced a man male down to where it counted. _'How could this be happening? I love Ryou why is it…'_ His thoughts where cut short as she kissed his own hand. Licking each finger, taking in the finger before letting it go. "You're not Ryou are you Bakura?" She asked softly as she turned around and pressed ageist Bakura so that her hair parted and the skin rubbed ageist him that had once been hidden. "N-no…" he groaned before he pushed her off. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She asked growling at him.

He smirked. "I should ask you the same." He said and flicked his fingers. "Trying to arouse a gay guy like that. Makes me sick really…" He then spat on the ground and crossed his arms. She smirked. "Your words don't agree with your body Bakura…" She said waving a finger at his crotch. He quickly covered him self with his shirt and hissed.

"What do you want and what are you doing here?" He growled again watching her.

She licked each one of her fingers before pressing the back of her hand to her head watching him like this. She smiled her other hand running up her chest along the buttons up under the connection holding the bra on her body. "Do you want me Bakura?" She whispered looking at him.

Bakura watched her hand before he grabbed her pulling her closer. "Yes…" He whispered softly before he leaned closer their lips almost touching. She smiled licking his bottom lip. "How badly?" She whispered softly, he moaned causing her to smile wrapping a leg around him.  
She smiled letting one hand slide back grabbing the knife she had been using. "Bakura… I must warn you, the darkness works in very odd ways…" She whispered kissing him. He no longer cared, he didn't care…

In till the knife was piercing his heart…

Bakura awoke in a cold sweat and placed a hand on his chest. "No wound…" he whispered panting, he looked beside him. Ryou was a sleep. He then looked at the clock. It turned three in two minutes. The dream took place at three.

Would it happen?

He groaned and fell back on the bed. He wasn't about to find out.

**December 17th**

**Noon**

There was a crash from down in the kitchen and laughter. Bakura rolled over groaning. "What time is it…" he moaned looking at the clock. Twelve. "God…" he groaned rolling over and attempted to pull Ryou closer to him, but Ryou wasn't there.

Bakura grumbled something unbearable and stood slowly pulling on his clothing from beside the bed and exited the room. He noticed something like his dream, the door was fixed. He narrowed his eyes and ran over to the window only to check. Three cars. Again like his dream, he hissed low and ran down stairs. "Ryou?" He called out in question looking around.

"Yup!" It was Ryou, _'Thank Ra.'_ Bakura thought sourly and walked into the kitchen.

There where three of them in there, one Ryou, two Ato, three… that girl. She looked up from laughing, she smiled at Bakura before she wrapped her arms around Ato again pressing ageist him like she had to Bakura in his dream. He winced but walked over to Ryou kissing his cheek. "There you are." He whispered softly and Ryou smiled at him. "Hello Bakura, you seem to be in a good mood." He said softly and giggled. "I can see you, that's all I need to put me in a good mood." He whispered holding Ryou tight. Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura's forehead. "Thanks Bakura." He said softly. Bakura smiled and held him in the hug before he looked at Ato and the girl. "Who's that?" He asked gruffly.

Ato stuck out his tongue. "Wouldn't you like to know Dick wad?" He asked and let out a laugh. She giggled allowing her black hair to flip over her shoulder by a single movement of her hand. "I'll tell yeah… My name is Alex." She said and smiled softly. Ato smirked. "She's my girlfriend… fine one at that wouldn't you say Bakura?" Ato grinned running his hands up Alex's sides she giggled and leaned ageist him. Bakura growled softly. "No, not really… I don't go for the trashy type." He then kissed Ryou's cheek. "What we going to do today Ryou?" he asked softly. Ryou smiled. "I don't know what you're going to do Bakura, but I'm going to Yugi's… remember? I told you about it yesterday." Bakura tapped his chin.

"Before or after I made you mine?" Ato coughed watching wide eyed. Alex blushed along with Ryou.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered low. Bakura smiled kissing Ryou's neck, "there is nothing wrong with what we did Ryou…" He whispered gently rocking Ryou's hips with his. This caused Ryou to blush again. "I have to go Bakura…" He said smiling but placed his arms around Bakura's neck anyways. Bakura smiled. "Thirty minutes… then you can go."

Ato coughed. "He's leaving now." He then pointed to the door before there was a honk, the sound of a car rimming its engine. "Fine… when are you going to be back Ryou?"

Ryou shrugged. "A couple days."

Bakura sighed. "Fine in a couple day's I'll see you again and you're all mine once more." Ryou blushed and nodded before he walked over to the door waved, then was gone.

Alex giggled watching Ato. "Why don't you go up stairs? I'll be there in a bit." She whispered and Ato nodded kissing her Forehead. "Okay…" Soon he was gone as well, and Bakura and Alex where left alone.

"You're not Darkness." Bakura said leaning ageist the wall watching her. She looked like the girl in his dream he had to admit, but she wasn't. It was obvious that there was lipstick on her lips. Her skin wasn't as dark as the girl from his dream ether; it was paler than anything. She flipped her hair and he didn't have the temptation to kiss her, more or less kill her.

She huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "I am too, I am Ato's girlfriend."

"Quit posing as your master, she spoke to me last night." He came closer and tilted her head up with his hand looking her eye to eye. "What is it you want with me? My balls, my heart, my blood, or my kiss?" He asked softly he could tell that the little charm he had over women worked now. "I-I…" She whispered her hands placing them self's on his sides. "The last one…" She whispered softly and he smiled. "You're not Darkness." With that he pushed her away and started to walk. "Tell me when she gets here… Then the fun will start."

**End of chapter Nine.**

**Special thanks to my best friend Emily who read this and read this to no end and keeps pushing me.**

**Thanks to my reviewers who as well kept me going**

**And thanks to Bakura and Ryou for being so sexy.**

_Next time: _

_There was a crash. How could this be happening?_

_Another crash closer this time. Bakura watched his door in terror. She was coming that damn bitch was coming for him and he had nowhere left to hide._

_The door slowly opened the creaking sound back. There where soft foot steps then the slender body of the girl from his dream the girl they called Dark._

_Her body a goddess's, and her hair a black silk. She walked closer her crimson eyes staring into his soul. "Hello Bakura." She whispered softly tossing her only weapon to the ground, a knife. But she held still what was dear to him not Ryou thank god, not ryou. But the other…_

_His ring, placed gently around her neck. He had to be her slave now… weather he liked it or not. _


End file.
